My Name Is Marco
by Fletty
Summary: First Fan Fic. Something horrific happens to Marco, completely rocking his world and changing his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic! I've been reading everyone's for ages, so I thought it was about time to try and create my own! This first chapter is just the beginning; (no,duh!) I had trouble starting the story without writing all the boring stuff at the beginning, like they do in the books! Anywayz, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in regards to the Animorphs. They all belong to K.A.Applegate and Scholastic Inc. Darn!

* * *

**My Name Is Marco… **by Fletty!

My name is Marco.

At least that's the name I'm giving you. Marco mightn't even be my real name. And I can't tell you where I live.

You should know the deal by now so I'll be quick. I have enemies. Very powerful, dangerous enemies. Our enemies are in the form of parasitic slugs called Yeerks. These filthy worms crawl into people's heads and wrap themselves around their brains in order to control them.

My best friends' brother is a Yeerk. He has to live with him every day, knowing that, at least for now, he can't do anything to help him.

My own mother has supposedly been dead for 2 years. But actually, the slug in her headis their leader. Visser One.

I fight against them alongside my friends. I guess you could call us Freedom fighters. That's what we are. But we do have a name. I proudly came up with the title for our little group. Animorphs. It's a short term for Animal Morpher. It's a long story, but we have the power to change our form into another living being. It's our only weapon against the Yeerks. Without it, we're just 5 regular kids. If the Yeerks find us, we're dead. That's if we're lucky. We could be worse than dead.

But right now, where this particular story begins, I was in school, listening to the teacher give a lecture. Something about Thomas A. Edison and the lightbulb. So as you might've guessed, I was bored out of my brain. I had been having trouble staying awake. Not anymore. Thankfully, I had found a way to entertain myself. I had a piece of blank paper in front of me. No doubt, we were supposed to be writing on it, but I didn't see the point. I could always look at somebody else's notes later. So for the last ten minutes, I had been rolling up tiny itty-bitty bits of paper and flicking them around the room; two had even landed down the back of someones shirt! That someone being the person in front of me. Jake.

Jake, my best friend, and the Animorphs' unofficial leader. He was lounging in his chair, trying to pay attention while doing his best to ignore me as I repeatedly aimed for the back of his head. Every now and then he'd run his hands through his hair, to make sure all the paper was out. The first time my ball of paper went down the back of his shirt, he squirmed as he tried to get it out. He turned around to see me aiming up another ball and he just exasperatedly rolled his eyes before turning back around.

Across the room, I could see Cassie trying hard not to laugh. Cassie is our resident Animorph tree-hugger. Complete, total, animal-lover. Knows almost anything and everything about animals. She helps her parents run an injured wild animal shelter. Just think a of a short, pretty girl in overalls bandaging up an eagles wing while it's trying to eat/peck her. She's also Jake's unofficial girlfriend; they _like_ each other. But they never do anything about it unless we're moments from death or something and even _then_ it's just a certain look that they pass to each other. It's funny in a sad, sadistickind of way.

In front of Cassie was her best friend, Rachel. Rachel is Jake's cousin and another fellow Animorph. At first glance you'd see Rachel as a tall, blonde, beautiful airhead that just loves her fashion. She always looks as though she's a model from a magazine cover, never attracting dirt, wind and rain… At second glance, you'd notice that she might have straight A's on all of her work, meaning she has brains too; Then at third glance, she's more likely to come right over to you, punch youand ask what the hell you're staring at.

I call Rachel '_Xena – warrior princess_'as she's all gung-ho for the danger; she's just minus the leather.

There is also Tobias; birdboy; our eyes in the sky. He's stuck in the downside of morphing reality. Two hours maximum, or your morph becomes the real you. And Ax-man, the newest edition to our little group; a blue centaur with four eyes and a deadly scorpion-like scythe tail blade. He's an Andalite.

Me? I'm the joker. Finding funny stuff where it really isn't funny. But when you're in our kind of situation, you have to find the bright side wherever you can. I'm also the cute one. Girls think I'm cute. They fall at my feet begging me to go on a date with them. Okay, maybe not fall. More than likely, they tripped and I'm lucky if I'm there for them to land on. But I am cute!

* * *

It was about ten minutes to the end of class, when it happened. The door opened and someone walked in with a note for the teacher. I was busy aiming up another paper ball.

"Marco?"

I looked up, distracted, and hit the ball off target. Oops! It spiralled off towards the window. I gave the teacher a guilty grin. Busted!

She frowned at me but otherwise ignored it. "There's a note here for you to go see Vice Principal Chapman."

My smile dissipated into a look of slight terror. Chapman. A Yeerk. I'd _never_ been called out of class to see him before. I sat frozen in my seat for a second while Jake, Cassie and Rachel all quickly turned around to face me. I glimpsed horrified expressions on their faces for a second before they recovered and slowly faced forward again. Hopefully nobody else noticed.

"Marco?" The teacher.

I recovered my initial shock, looked up at her and forced a wobbly grin.

"Now."

I took a deep breath and stood up, gathering together my things. Maybe it was all school related. I hoped to god I was only failing a class or something. A big lump was in my throat as I walked towards the front of the class towards the door, glancing back at the last second for another look at my friends.

* * *

Ten minutes later the bell went for lunch and I was still sitting in the office waiting to see Chapman. Nerves were getting the better of me the longer I sat, but I still kinda like to look at the glass as being half-full. I tried to relax by standing up and walking around the office to the food dispensers. I jingled the loose change in my pocket, then brought some out to get myself a chocolate bar. I reached down and grabbed it, tearing it open and breaking off a bit. I put it in my mouth as I shoved the rest of the bar into my pocket.

I walked over to the magazine rack and flipped open the cover of the one sitting on top. It was a gardening magazine. Boring.

I spied a cute girl behind the counter. I sidled up towards her, intending to strike up some smooth conversation, when suddenly a deep voice spoke my name from behind me.

I jumped. I spun. It was Chapman. He'd come out of his office and was ready to see me. I relaxed a tiny bit and grabbed my bag. As I walked into his office I looked over my shoulder to see the cute girl smirking in my direction. Great.

Chapman closed the door, walked behind his desk and sat down. He indicated for me to sit. I felt trapped. Warning bells were going off in my head. _Small room, big enemy,_it yelled.

I sat down, gripping tightly to the handles of the chair. My hands were slippery with sweat. Everreadyin case I needed to make a run for it, I triedmy best to look comfortable. I slouched down and looked across the desk at him. He looked totally confident. And yet a bit concerned, too.

I was sure that the fast, fluttered beating of my heart would give me away only too easily.

"Marco," he began. I held my breath.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

My heart stopped. Oh, god. How did they find out aboutme? Any second now, human-controllers were going to come in, and force themselves upon me. They'd find out about every single secret of mine. They'd know about my friends. It'd be the end of the Animorphs.

I braced myself for whatever was coming next…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hello readers! More comments on Chapter 3 as I'm updating twice today. Yay for you! Enjoy! and Please Review!**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Jake**

We sat in silence. Waiting… waiting… none of us were even remotely hungry.

When Marco had left, the last minutes of class were total hell. Rachel and Cassie kept glancing my way, looking for me to give them something. Some kind of instruction. We were at a total loss of what to do. No, _I_ was at a total loss of what to do. If Chapman having called for Marco to see him wasn't about the Animorphs… if we tried to save him… we'd be screwed. We'd have given our positions away for nothing. We'd then always be running for our lives. But if it _was_ about us and we sat here on our fat asses doing nothing… well, also, game over.

I didn't like our choices, but I figured we'd been given, to an extent, some notice; as long as we remained calm and kept our eyes open, then everything should be fine. Marco's a smart guy.

I indicated to the two girls to stay put, while wondering myself if I was doing the correct thing.

It was hard to sit there though, with depressing thoughts going through my head of Marco being forced upon, and held down, while a Yeerk slithered into his head. I would've given anything for him to be back here; back to continuously flicking bits of paper at the back of my head.

Not a great way to end the period. I wouldn't recommend it to anybody.

After the bell went, we ignored the fact that we usually stay apart in school and we sat together in the cafeteria. We normally like to give people the idea that we don't know each other well. No one was even thinking about food.

"We should've gone after him!" Rachel stormed. I had figured that she'd disagree with me. Rachel is not one to sit down and wait.

"We had no choice. Think of the consequences if it had nothing to do with us," I pointed out.

"Sure! Oh! We might've given ourselves away, and we could've been on the run, but who cares, Jake? This is our _lives _we're talking about here! We still would've been free! _Marco_ would've been free! But no! Instead you look at the alternative and have us sit there and wait for the inevitable to bloody happen! We can still at least morph fly right now and go spy!"

"Rachel, shhh!" Cassie hissed.

"Look, Cass, come on, tell me what you think! Did we just do the right thing?"

Cassie lowered her gaze as we both looked at her. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Coz we can still… "

"Rachel. Shut it!" I breathed. I had caught sight of someone walking towards us. Some lady. She looked a bit flustered.

"Are you Jake? Marco's friend?" she asked as she came near.

"Yeah…why?" I looked her over suspiciously.

"Oh, good. I've asked quite a few people around here looking for you." She breathed out heavily and pulled the bottom of her shirt. No doubt trying to straighten it. "I've been asked to take you to the office."

"Why? Is he in trouble?" Rachel rudely enquired.

"Oh no, nothing like that." She smiled. "It's just that his friend is having trouble to deal with something right now and could use some support."

"Support for what?" Cassie asked.

"Marco? Having trouble to deal? HA! Yeah, right. That'd be about as likely as him and me getting along like peas in a pod!" Rachel laughed. "Now come on, tell us what's really going on."

The girl frowned. "I'd rather not. Please Jake, it is rather important. He really needs you right now."

"I'd rather like to know what's going on myself first." I used my low, silky voice stating for her to tell me immediately or suffer the consequences. I have no idea how that voice always works on everyone, but it does.

The girl shot a purposeful eye over Rachel and Cassie.

"They're friends of Marco's as well. If I'm to know, then they'll know too. Tell us."

The girl sighed, and lowered her head where only the four of us could hear.

"I'm not sure completely, and I shouldn't even be the one telling you this, but..." she continued to whisper for a few seconds.

I was the first to stand, a look of total shock on my face. I glanced at the two girls with identical looks of complete horror. I turned and started to sprint towards the office, with Rachel and Cassie right behind me.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Welcome back everyone! I've updated twice today as even though I've only had 2 comments for chapter 1 (and that's been up about 3 days, so I consider that pretty good) they've been really nice comments! So Thanx go to Early and Sinister Shadow! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Previously…**

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

My heart stopped. Oh, god. How did they find out about me? Any second now, human-controllers were going to come in, and force themselves upon me. They'd find out about every single secret of mine. They'd know about my friends. It'd be the end of the Animorphs.

I braced myself for whatever was coming next…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Marco**

I looked at Chapman over the desk, thankful that there was something between us.

"It's about your father…"

I chuckled and a huge amount of relief poured through me. They hadn't discovered the Animorphs. We were still free.

I relaxed into the chair and grinned. "What's good old pappa bear gone and done now?" My dad, an engineer, had been back at work for a few months now. He'd been a bit lost after my mum died, but he'd recently gotten back on his feet and was doing some rather important work at a company called Marshall Corps.

"Your father has been in an accident." Chapman stared right at me.

I froze. All the worries I'd had a second ago about the Yeerks and Animorphs completely vanished. "He what?" I croaked. My mouth went dry.

"Is there anyone of your family I can call?"

"I don't know…no, not really… wait. Jake, could someone get Jake? He's not family, but he's as good as." I was thinking rationally again. I remembered the others worrying. I figured it would be good to let him know that I'm safe. That _we're _safe.

"Sure, sure…" Chapman picked up the phone. He asked for someone, probably the young office girl, to send for Jake. He glanced at me questioningly. "Cafeteria?" I nodded. Everybody was at lunch now. We usually hang in the cafeteria.

He hung up and looked at me. "Now, I don't know all the details. I've only just gotten off the phone with the police… he was at work; and apparently there was an explosion… from a gas leak in the building…"

"What? Wait a second_…_ are you telling me there was an_ explosion?"_ I jumped up and stood behind the chair, totally forgetting Jake as I tried to comprehend what he'd just said. "He's okay, right?

"The police are on their way to tell us more about the situation. If you want to sit down and wait…"

I strode to his desk and slammed my fist down _hard_.

"No…No, TELL ME THAT HE'S OKAY!" I yelled. All the tension from before came racing back to greet me, coursing painfully throughout my entire body.

"He's _not_ okay, Marco… he's _not_. I'm afraid… he's dead, Marco. Your father's dead."

No… no… He would _never_ leave me alone. Of course he'd be okay! He has to be! He wouldn't ever leave me alone here! My dad was all I had left in the world!

"How dare you?" I breathed. "How _dare_ you say that to me?"

Chapman looked seriously conflicted. He stood up and went to grasp me by my shoulder in comfort.

_No, he's the enemy,_ a vicious voice in me said. _Don't let him touch you. He's lying. He gets you weak, and then they pounce. _My survival instincts kicked in.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I flung my arms out to avoid him. "YOU'RE LYING!" I raced out the door, and came face-to-face with two grim-faced police officers.

"Easy, son… slow down," one of them reasoned.

My heart stopped. I felt my body turn to ice.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I gave a strangled sob.

_Oh, God, no… _

I was beyond caring. I had to find out if my dad was okay…

* * *

Hey! Hope you all are enjoying my story so far! Sorry about the cliffie. I shouldn't be too long to update again as I'm really getting into the story myself and want to know what happens! Thanx guys for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I had some trouble seeing where this story was headed, but I finally saw an ending! (Mind, it'll be a while.) So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter! Caio!

* * *

**Previously:**

I raced out the door, and came face-to-face with two grim-faced police officers.

"Easy, son… slow down," one of them reasoned.

My heart stopped. I felt my body turn to ice.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I gave a strangled sob.

_Oh, God, no… _

I was beyond caring. I had to find out if my dad was okay…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Marco**

The two police officers calmly inched their way towards me, palms outstretched. They were acting like I was some wild animal, approaching me slowly like I was going to leap up at them and bite. It would've almost been funny, except for the fact that it just wasn't.

My head, my world, was spinning around me; dizzyingly out of control. My hands were shaking and my legs were jelly. I literally felt like collapsing to the floor.

But I knew I wouldn't do that. Couldn't. I couldn't allow myself to fall apart. Not yet. Not until I knew for sure.

And to be sure, I had to get over there. To my dad's workplace. I needed to see for myself before I could accept it.

I needed to see…

That was my one and only thought asmy world suddenly lurched again and came into sharper focus. I found the earth again; found the strength I needed to think, to move. I _needed_ to get over there.

Quickly.

I looked up into the face of one of the on-coming men. I _saw_ him. He had a look on his face of almost… boredom. A complete lack of caring. Of course, it could've beenhis way of dealingto be able to do his job. But I doubted it. And somehow, as he peered down at me, I knew.

_Yeerk_.

I tensed and curled my hands into fists. How dare they intrude now? In the middle of my almost-grief? I was seething with anger.

Andso I did something that, even now, I can't believe.

I punched him!

Now, as you might know, although I hate to admit it, I'm not a very big person. In fact, dad used to tease me that I'd be more susceptible to get a black eye from a girl, let alone some guy, because I wouldn't be able to punch them up. He quite often calls me 'Runt' to try and rattle my chain. I had always fumed at him. It used to bug me so much.

I breathed deeply, preparing myself. Adrenaline coursed through me. I saw red.

_Runt. _

What I wouldn't give to hear him call me that now…

I punched him. Square on the face. I threw my _entire_ body into it. It was like my arm was made of steel. And trust me, I've been in gorilla morph so many times now that I know what it's like to have the strong, steely type arms. Probably more than any other person on the planet. Even Arnold Schwarzenegger? Yes, even him!

And oh, man, had it been any other day I would've been so proud! My dad would've been happy to finally know that I could handle it. That I could take whatever was coming to me.

Because this guy went down! And I mean, flat out _conked!_ He would've been unconscious before he even hit the floor.

I stood there stunned for all of a split second. Then I was out of there! The second copper just stared at his partner as I took off, while Chapman quickly came to his senses and roughly shoved the copper in the back.

'Well, don't just stand there; get him!' he yelled.

But I was gone.

I pounded out the door and raced down the hallway, crouching down and quickly losing myself amongst the crowd. Nearby students were staring at me as I ran past with a red face, tears staining my cheeks…but I didn't care. I didn't even give them a thought.

Unsure of what to do next, but knowing where I needed to go, I made my decision and headed for the nearest bathroom.

Long ago, we few Animorphs decided to make it possible to have a quick escape route from the school, should it ever be necessary. Jake and I designed it so that all we do is pull off the grate and open the window. The two girls have the same thing going on in the ladies cubicles.

I took a few deep breaths, closed my eyes and concentrated. I focused on the osprey, and changes started to appear immediately. I had my morphing outfit on underneath so I ripped my shoes off my feet and clambered my way clumsily out of my shirt and jeans. After stuffing them behind the seat, I quickly completed the morph, feeling bones and entrails squelch and pop around inside me until I had become a bird-of-prey. The familiar feeling of the bird's frightened mind bubbled towards the surface, threatening to envelope mine. Being in my present state of mind, I struggled with it for a second to not to let it consume me. Once satisfied with my control, I looked around, then flapped towards the window.

Once outside, I immediately spread my wings and flapped hard so that slowly up, up, up I rose above the buildings. I took a quick look around to get my bearings, then headed straight for my father's workplace.

While flying as fast as birdly -not _humanly_, but birdly- possible, I finally had some time to comprehend and come to terms about what had happened. I was slightly horrified by what I'd done. I'd punched a police officer! In front of another officer, _and_ my school vice principal! I could get arrested for assault for doing that! Most definitely suspended, at the very least.

But, although that worried me, I could only think about my dad. It was eating away at me; not knowing. If I could've cried, I would have. I refused to think of him as dead; that was just not possible. I needed him. I couldn't see myself continuing on, living without him. He was all I had.

I suddenly felt very small. I faltered, and lost a foot or two of air before catching myself. If he was gone, I would be all alone.

I suddenly knew how Ax must feel, being billions of miles away from his home planet, away from his loved ones. But he at least, had Tobias. His shorm, and his nephew. And Tobias had him. They lived in the forest. That was the life they both chose to have. Tobias was also alone in the world, without his parents, a proper home or even his old human body. Unless of course, he morphed back to his body for just a few hours each time.

I didn't want that. I was a human being. Tobias once was, but not anymore. I couldn't live in the forest. I didn't want to live anywhere but at home, with my dad. I needed him to be there for me, to crack jokes and give me hugs. To support or comfort me when I needed. To just… be there.

I shuddered as I thought of what my future might hold. I didn't really want to know. I'm a teenager. A teen isn't supposed to go through this!

Okay, granted; being a part of the Andalite/Animorph's war against the world-empowering Yeerks isn't _exactly_ classified as normal, but… I coped. Because I had once had some stupid vision of my whole family being together again, sometime in the distant future. But if my dad was gone… that'd never happen. If dad was gone…

I shook myself. I was here! I let out a loud screech, and flapped firmly onwards as I saw what lay ahead. I shivered involuntarily. A huge column of smoke was in front of me, rising fast. It was so thick, you couldn't see through it. I looked down, and saw… rubble. It was gone! There was nothing left!

I was horrified. I thought Chapman had said an explosion had taken place, not an _atomic_ _bomb!_

I soared down to the ground, then lifted myself sharply to sweep across the ground and crash-landed unceremoniously in a nearby bush. I demorphed as fast as possible, not caring about who might see, just thankful that I had landed in cover and not out in the open. I watched terrified as firemen and work crews ran all around, going through the ruins, searching for remains and getting the last of the fire out. Even the buildings surrounding the area were heat-blasted. Burnt and warped out of place.

I know I went into some form of shock. I just sat there frozen. Unseeingly watching the uniformed people go about their work. Repeatedly muttering, 'No one could've survived this.' Slowly coming to terms with the fact that _my dad_… was gone.

I don't know how long I was there for. A long time. All I know is that as I slowly, quietly came around to see some sense, I sawsomeone sitting beside me. Jake. I don't know how he came to be there or even how long he'd been sitting there. But like some god-bearing guardian angel, Jake was there for me with his hand on my shoulder. Offering me comfort. And slowly, I turned my head into his shoulder, and cried.

* * *

Howzat! And no, whatever you weird people may think, this is not turning into some gay romantic story between Jake and Marco. He's his best mate! He's allowed to offer him comfort. And that's the end of that. Luv ya's all, please review! Next chapter should be out shortly! 


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Jake**

Marco leant heavily on my shoulder, while his whole body convulsed and shook uncontrollably; he was wracked with tears. I sat there quietly, occasionally making the odd, 'shhing' shushing sound to try and calm him.  
But how could he be calm? How could he _ever _be calm? His whole life was destroyed. Everything would be different from now on.

I felt awful. I was crushed at the thought of Marco and at what would happen to him now… but I also realized I couldn't stop being the leader. So I started trying to think about the bigger picture.  
Marco had always said, "I've already lost my mum. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad too."  
What would happen to our already tiny group; the Animorphs; the only resistance for Earth against the Yeerks, if Marco was out of the picture?

I squeezed Marco even tighter, wishing that my hug could just take his pain away. I felt broken for just seeing him like this- Marco's always been one to cover up his fear or grief with comic relief. He hides it well, or at least he would have next to someone outside our group.

We all know him too well.

With all the battles we've fought, and of all the horrible things we've seen, it's hard to _not_ know how we all react at these situation by now.  
_But no,_ I reminded myself. This was a completely different situation. Marco had now lost his entire family. There would be nothing that we could do to make this better. He was now all alone.  
_No, not alone, _I thought despairingly. _He has us. He'll get through this.  
_He has to. Because we survive. As long as we can make it through each day… we can survive. Marco can survive. Don't ask me how but…

We Animorphs each find our own special way. Both to clear our hurdles… and our nightmares. As long as we have each other. And our families…

_Our families…_

I watch Marco, his weeps seemingly neverending. I've never seen him like this. Even when he found our about his mum. I mean sure, he was shocked to find that she was still alive, but ultimately it gave him an even bigger purpose to continue fighting, in the hopes of putting his broken family back together again.

But now that hope was lost forever and I doubted that Marco would ever be the same again…

* * *

I once again watch the remainder of the fire crew. We've been sitting here so long now that it seems they've almost got the situation under control. For now, at least.  
The scene surrounding them is one of complete annihilation.  
Burnt rubble littered the compound. I spot the press to one side, all clambering over themselves to get the best angled cover story.  
I sigh inwardly when I see them. It'll be on the news tonight. Great.

The smog in the area is still thick, the smoke and ash burning in my throat. I look up suddenly at the black clouds above, as the skies finally open up and bring down a heavy fall. We're quickly soaked through, with Marco and myself both in our morphing outfits, which are barely doing anything to protect us from the drenching rain… most depressing.

I notice that most of the reporters have made the dash for their vehicles. There's only the few desperate stragglers left behind now.

* * *

"Marco?" I pull away, ever so slightly in order to get a better look at him.

He doesn't look good. He's relatively silent now, although his breaths are still coming fast in sharp gasps. His legs are curled up into him and leaning towards being in the foetal position, but for my shoulder propping him. His eyes are tightly shut, as though he's trying to shut out the horror around him.

I squeeze him again around the shoulders as he starts shivering and I'm unsure as to whether that's because of the rain or shock. He's soaked to the bone and looking like a bedraggled rat with his hair flown about.

_Mind, you can't be looking much better,_ I scold myself silently.

I don't want to be here anymore, I suddenly decide. It's not healthy. I need to get Marco away from this.  
But how?

"Come on Marco, get up. It's time to go." I realize I'm shivering myself as I move to stand up. My legs feel numb from sitting on the ground for so long. I pull Marco to his feet, even though I'm positive that he's not aware of what's happening. He's sluggish, moving around as though he's tipsy.

"Come on dude, let's go get you dry." I grip him firmly by the arm and begin leading him towards the road. Thinking fast, I start heading towards my house, the closer of the two. I don't think Marco's in the right mind enough to morph. I don't really want to suggest it to him right now. Which means that we now have a fairly long walk home.

As Marco drags his feet, I begin chattering to him, talking about anything and everything just to try and bring him back to the present and away from the dark place he's withdrawn to in his mind.

The rain pounds on us as we walk. I think it's trying to worsen the situation for us. With any luck, we'll catch a cold now. Fantastic.

"Jake?" Marco suddenly stops and looks at me. His eyes look bright.  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanna go home."  
I shake my head. "I don't think that's the best idea right now. We're going to my place."  
"No, please… I need to know. I wanna go home."  
I think for a second. At the very least, we could get some of his things while we're there.

"Okay, Marco… okay."

* * *

Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been over 2 or 3 years since I last wrote on this! I had a _severe _writer's block! But my new housemate is very into fanfic and helped put me back on track! Shouldn't be too long to have another chapter or so! Fletty.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Marco**

My heart was pounding as we neared my home.

I knew it was irrational; but I still hoped that this was all just a dream. A scary, nightmarish dream, and one that I wanted to wake up from. Immediately.  
But my heart froze as we climbed the stairs to my house. My whole body felt as though I was moving slowly, as if it was heavy to move.  
With a lump in my throat, I grabbed the door handle.  
I stopped.  
I was shaking so badly.  
"Jake?" I was scared to be alone right now.  
Of course, I wouldn't want Jake to know that. But it seemed he already did.  
"I'm here, buddy," I heard his soft reply. "You can do this."  
"Okay," I breathed, and with newfound strength, I opened the door.

It seemed the same. Nothing was different.

I walked to the kitchen. The cereal was still out, the small tv we have in there was still turned on mute. It was as though nothing had happened.  
Without meaning to, I called out.  
"Dad?" No-one answered.  
"He's not here, Marco," Jake said from behind.  
It didn't matter. I'd known that already. I just didn't want to believe it.

Even so, I searched each room carefully, just in case. Jake must've understood why I had to do this, as he didn't say anything. Just followed closely behind and watched silently.

I reached the last room and looked around.  
"He's not here," I muttered sadly, finally beginning to accept the inevitable. I could feel the tears hot on my face as they started to fall once again.  
Jake grabbed my arm.  
"Come on, Marco. Go have a shower and get changed. You must be freezing."  
I finally clicked on why I was so cold. I was still drenched and in my morphing outfit. Not the greatest of looks, I can imagine. But I really didn't care. With a sigh, I nodded my head.

* * *

I was barely in there 5 minutes, when Jake knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Are you alright?" he called.  
I didn't answer. I stood in the shower, feeling the hot water pour over myself, slowly heating my body temperature back up.  
I felt paralysed; I couldn't move. My mind was numb and yet in overdrive.  
Images and memories of my dad flashed before my eyes.  
Assaulting me.

Never again would I watch a sports game with him. Never again would we fight over the remote, or on what toppings to have on our pizza. Never again would I hear the sounds he made as he walked around the house; or smell the cooking he'd make. Never again would we talk about school, or computers or girls or…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Marco?" Jake called again, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"How you doing?"  
"Peachy." I sighed. "I'll be out soon."  
I climbed out and dried off. Once I was dressed I walked out into the hall.  
"Jake?"  
"In here," his muffled reply came from my room.  
I walked in to find him stuffing some clothes into a bag.  
"What are you doing?"  
Jake turned around and I realized that he'd also gotten changed. He was now wearing some of my clothes. They looked a bit small for him, but I suppose it was better than nothing.

"What are you doing?" I said again.  
"Packing. You're staying with me," he said.  
Anger flared up in me, and I walked over towards him.  
"What? No, I'm staying home!"  
Jake shook his head. "No. You can't do that Marco. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you. Now go and put some shoes on. It's not up for discussion."  
"Like hell! I'm not going anywhere, okay? You can't make me! I'm staying he-"

_DING, DONG!_

The front doorbell interrupted us. I glared angrily across at Jake, while he stared coolly at me. Neither of us moved.  
"…Do you want me to get it?" Jake asked, looking grim.  
"No. It's my house. I'll get it." I snapped back.  
I knew I was being unreasonable. He'd done nothing but help me so far. But I didn't want to leave. Leaving this house would be like leaving my life and starting a new one, and I didn't want it to change. I didn't want to leave.

As I reached the front door, I could see three shadows behind the glass. I paused for a second.  
_Who could it be?_ I wondered.  
As I opened the door, I suddenly gulped as I felt all the blood leave my face.  
For on my front porch, looking back at me, were none other than Vice-Principal Chapman and the two police officers from the school.

And they did _not_ look happy.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon! Please review! They speed me along so much faster! Cheers, Fletty!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Marco**

From the second I opened the door, all thoughts of staying with Jake had left my head.

My lungs felt like they'd collapsed. My breath had come out, but I couldn't seem to remember how to draw back in as they looked at me stoney expressions. The short, chubby one in particular looked like he wanted to murder me. Then I remembered... hadn't I punched him? I looked closer at him and noticed he was sporting a black eye.

Seeing them there, again brought it all back for me and I couldn't hide the fact that my eyes had suddenly sprung a leak again. But I swiped at them angrily and stood firm. I wasn't going to show them any weaknesses.

"What are you doing here?"

The taller copper looked at Chapman briefly, then took a step forward. "Now son, you shouldn't have run away like that. We're sorry for your loss, but you need to calm down. May we come in?"

"No. And I'm not your son." Have Yeerks in _my _house? No chance.

"Mr Chapman here has advised that your father was your only living relative. Is this correct?"

"No. But I don't know the rest of my family. They live out of state. What's it to you?"

"I see. I'm sorry kid, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's not legal for a child your age to live alone. Therefore, you need to come with us."

"What? Go with you?" I stared at him in anger. "No way! This is my home. I belong here. And anyway, what do you mean by that? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Please calm down." He smirked slightly and indicated towards Chapman. "Mr Chapman here tells us of a program he's involved in which looks after runaways and problematic teens. Now I know that you're neither of those, but he says there's a building downtown, so it's close to your school and you wouldn't be alone- you'd have kids your own age there, and adults that you can talk to at anytime."

I stopped dead. "...I-"  
I was lost for words. Surely he couldn't mean...

Chapman stepped forward now, a grin spreading across his features.

"I'm not here this evening as your Vice-Principal, Marco. We'd like you to stay with us. At least until you meet up with family or become of age. We're completely funded by the government, so there won't be any charges to you. They can supply you with help. But I'm sure you've heard of it. We're called 'The Sharing'."

_The Sharing._ Oh God, please not them. Anything but them...

I hadn't realised but I'd slowly been shaking my head in horror, frozen at their speeches.

Pain and grief was beginning to overwhelm me. Suffocating me. I didn't want to have to deal with this. Not now. Not yet. I'm not ready to face this...

Was it true? Had I just been told I had to stay at _The Sharing?_

Suddenly a different feeling washed over me, flooding me entirely. A feeling that I most welcomed right now...

Anger.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I shouted.

And this is where things went from bad to worse. But it all happened so fast.

Jake had come running at my yell as I'd begun retreating backwards, away from the door.

My mind was reeling. I needed space to think. I really should've just slammed the door shut in their faces, but I didn't. Instead I just retreated, not fully realising at first that the cops were following me inside.

Once I saw them, I turned around to bolt, just as Jake came tearing around the corner and WHAM! We collided. I was knocked to the ground, but unfortunately I took Jake down with me. Even more unluckily for Jake, we'd spun around before we landed, so I landed on top of him. I felt his breath on my arm as he was suddenly winded.

As the taller cop bent down over us, I picked myself up again at lightning speed and shoved him with all my might. He got knocked off balance and toppled backwards. I heard a satisfying thud as his head hit the corner of our couch and he slid down to the ground.

"Are you insane?" I heard my voice again. I didn't know if I was talking to myself or not.

This seemed to be too much for the other cop.

"ARGH!" Furious now, the chubby copper with the black eye charged at me, but as I swung out of the way, he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, slamming me up against the wall. I was now pinned.

"NO!" I was stuck. I couldn't move!

"Jake!" I struggled to turn, but the last I'd seen, Jake had still been on the ground and with my arm twisted behind me there was nothing I could do. I was trapped.

They had me.

"JAKE! HELP!!"

* * *

  
Hey guys! Fletty here!! Sorry this chapters so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. But I really hope your enjoying the story! Again, sorry about the cliffies, but I'm trying to inspire people to review to me!! They are the writings that fuel my desire to write more, which means that I update faster! (So there's a tip for you! Hehe... Am I evil, or what?) So Please Review!! Until Next Time...Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and guys! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long! I started uni this year (late-bloomer) and figured I'd wait til after my exams to update. Made this chapter a lot longer than previous ones, so I hope you enjoy! And please review! They are what encourage me to write more!

Morph-Speech throughout is denoted as: (*) I'm still figuring out how to get the proper brackets.

Disclaimer: The Animorphs are not mine!

* * *

**Previously...**

As the taller cop bent down over us, I picked myself up again at lightning speed and shoved him with all my might. He got knocked off balance and toppled backwards. I heard a satisfying thud as his head hit the corner of our couch and he slid down to the ground.

"Are you insane?" I heard my voice again. I didn't know if I was talking to myself or not.

This seemed to be too much for the other cop.

"ARGH!" Furious now, the chubby copper with the black eye charged at me, but as I swung out of the way, he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, slamming me up against the wall. I was now pinned.

"NO!" I was stuck. I couldn't move!

"Jake!" I struggled to turn, but the last I'd seen, Jake had still been on the ground and with my arm twisted behind me there was nothing I could do. I was trapped.

They had me.

"JAKE! HELP!!"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Marco**

Jake was down; I was pinned to the wall by a seriously huge, seriously angry police officer.

And I was a scared kid who'd just become parentless and homeless.

The horror I've seen and the amount of pain I've experienced throughout this war so far – that was nothing to this. The horrors of the Yeerk pool felt like a bandaid being ripped off compared to the grief I felt breaking in my chest.

My dad was dead. And he was not coming home.

I was terrified. I seriously thought of morphing gorilla and even pulled the image of the animal into my mind at one point. But even though my mind was frazzled, there was still a little voice in my head saying, '_Not now_.' I held my breath and forced the thought of the gorilla out of my head.

I was still struggling and was about to kick at the cops shins when I finally heard Jake.

"Marco, Stop!"

I froze at his forceful yet calming voice and felt the thud as Jake shoved the police officer. "You! Get off him now!"

"Get away kid. He's just assaulted two police officers. He's going downtown."

"What?" We were both shocked; I even more so as I had an elbow shoved into my back as he shuffled around then suddenly put an icy cold tightness around my wrists. As I heard a click, I realised I was being handcuffed.

"You can't do that! He's just lost his dad!" Jake sounded furious.

"It's okay, son. He doesn't mean that sort of downtown." We both turned as Chapman spoke up. "Let him go for now, Blake."

I felt Blake stare daggers at the back of my head as I was uncuffed. In frustration he gave me a last shove into the wall before he finally backed away.

My legs felt like jelly. I turned and leant against the wall, but when that didn't help I slid down to the ground before my legs gave way completely. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. I just so wanted this day to be over already. I wanted to be able to go to bed and wake up to find this all a dream. I want to find my dad at the breakfast table in the morning, as I did every day. But of course my wish won't come true. It was over. Everything that mattered to me was gone. I didn't care what happened to me now. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was defeated.

* * *

**Jake**

I watched as Marco slumped to the ground. He'd been through so much, my heart was torn. But I had to save him. I watched as the cop, Blake, went over and shook the other one back to consciousness. "Come on, Tim. Get up and quit snoozing."

I glanced at Marco again, then tore my eyes away. It hurt to see him like that. He looked so… broken.

I turned to Chapman. "Tell me what you said to him. What's going on?"

Chapman gave me a look of reproach. "Because he's lost his father and he's too far away from any other family, he's required for now, by law, to stay at The Sharing's Youth Rehabilitation Centre until we can contact them." He watched the two police officers as Blake pulled Tim onto his feet. Tim looked shaken but otherwise unhurt. They both glowered at Marco, while Chapman turned back to me. "There's no need to worry about your friend. I'm sure the police department will come to an agreement that will get the boy out of any possible assault charges."

"So he won't get into trouble?"

"We'll do our best." Chapman replied.

Slight relief flowed through me. "Good. Thankyou Mr Chapman. If you don't mind me saying so sir, in regards to Marco's living arrangements, I think it would be best if he stayed with my family – until you can contact his relatives at least. He'll be at least comfortable then, surrounded by friends… I'm the only family he has at the moment. I've known Marco for years… he's like my brother. I know him and he won't be able to handle being around strangers." I spoke quietly, although I doubted that Marco was paying attention.

"I appreciate your offer son, but The Sharing's YRC has the best counsellors available and –"

"But sir, the thing is that he won't talk to them. Because he doesn't know them. Now I can have you ring my mom if you like. She's a psychiatrist by profession and she's known Marco for as long as I have. She can help him. He'll talk to her." Chapman looked stern; unconvinced. "Trust me, please. Call my mom."

I hated to beg and to play the kid. But the truth is that it's a grown-up world. He wasn't going to listen to me. But he might listen to my mom; a true, glorified adult. And I'd do anything for Marco.

Fifteen minutes later, Chapman put down the phone.

"Right, into the car now, boys."

I was crouched down next to Marco, checking on him. His eyes were red but glazed and he wasn't paying attention. He was zoned out as though he were on drugs. I stood up at Chapman's words. "What did she say?"

"She's on her way home now. We're going to meet her there."

I breathed. _Great, _I thought. _Nothing to do now but ride in a car with Yeerks._ Aloud, I said,"Okay." I turned and grabbed Marco's arm. "Come on Marco, we're leaving now. Could someone please grab his bag and lock up for me?"

With just a little bit of difficulty I got him to his feet and out in to the police squad car. Let me tell you, it felt so weird getting into the back of that car with the bars between the front and back seats. Quite chilling, and suffocating. I couldn't help but hold my breath the whole way there, hoping that Marco wouldn't snap and freak out, realising where we were right now. I mean yes, I know Marco as well as I know myself and I know how he handles dangerous situations. He figures that making jokes will make the world a brighter place and drown out all the sorrow. But this was a whole different ballgame. His dad had been broken for _years_ after his wife died and Marco was forced to handle a lot more responsibility. For him to still be able to show a bright side was huge. His sense of humor was something he got from his mother. But with his mom… _gone_ and now this with his dad… I was afraid that this might be a loss that Marco wouldn't come back from.

After the tense ten minute drive to my house, I got Marco inside and up to my room while my mom spoke with Chapman. Bypassing a few loopholes, it was eventually organised that he'd stay here until they could contact his family. In the meantime, we'd have a Sharing committee member coming every day to check up on him.

"How are you feeling, mate?" I asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Like… I've hit a wall after going 180 miles an hour. And I'm dead." Marco's voice held no emotion.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"No you can't, Jake. My mom is supposed to be dead. She has been for 2 years. Now my dad's gone."

"Yeah… but you know that I'm here for you. We all are. You can get through this."

Marco shrugged and shook his head. "I just… can't be bothered anymore."

"The cops seemed pretty tough on taking you away."

"Yeah. I punched a cop at school, Jake. They were all taken, I know it. They've all got slugs in their heads. And they wanted me. They should all just… go away. I'm sick of it-all of it. I want my family back, Jake." He sighed in sudden defeat.

"I know, buddy." I patted him on the shoulder. I sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"No… I just wanna sit here awhile."

"Right... Did you want me to sit with you?"

"I'm not a child, Jake."

"Right." I stood up. "Well, try and get some sleep Marco. It's been a rough day. You can stay here. I'm just gonna go make a phone call."

"What are you doing?"

I looked away. "I'm just going to ring Rachel and let her know I found you."

"Do they know?" I knew he wouldn't like it, but I didn't think Marco would still be anxious about how the others might treat him, like he did when he found out his mom was still alive. He didn't want their pity. Even now. But it was too late. He couldn't hide this from us.

"…Yes. They're worried about you."

"Right."

Silence came once again. I silently wished that Cassie were here. Then I walked out the door and let him be.

* * *

_Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hi… it's Jake. Is Rachel home?"

"Sure… RACHEL! JAKE'S ON THE PHONE!... yep… okay – she's coming."

"Great Sara… can you yell any louder?"

"Yeah…Sure I can. Why Jake? Did you want me to call her again?"

"No! I'm sure I don't need to hear that again. I'll be deaf long enough as it is."

"…So what's up Jake? How come you need to talk to Rachel?"

"Because I missed some school today."

"Why?"

"Because, little cuz, my best mate's dad just died and I thought he might need a hand…"

"Oh… that's not good."

"No, it's not… is Rachel going to be long?"

"No, she's here now… bye Jake!"

"Hello?"

"Rachel, hi. It's Jake."

"Yeah, I thought I heard Sara scream your name."

"I was wondering if I could borrow Cassie's homework notes tonight."

"Actually, I've already given them back to her. Would you like me to ring her and ask?"

"If you could, yeah… I'll meet you at the usual spot in half an hour to grab them. Cool?"

"What about your other friends? Did they need to borrow them too?"

"I think so. I'll ask them on my way there."

"Okay, I'll see you then… um, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"How's… I heard the news today, around school… how's Marco doing?"

"He's… not good. But I guess he could be worse."

"…Sure…"

"I'll see you then, Rachel. Half an hour."

"Half an… uh, yeah sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

* * *

Looking at Marco asleep on my bed, a haunted feeling came over me. I felt lost and I realized that although the future had been bleak and uncertain before, it was even scarily more so now. Marco has family that he's never met; complete strangers as his new guardians. He'll probably be moving away, too far away to even participate in any future Animorphs activities. This would be a huge loss to our group, as we would now be down to five members. Considering that we only had six members to begin with, this would probably make a significant difference to the outcome of Earth. Thinking back to our few missions before we hooked up with Ax, I tried to convince myself that we would be okay. That we would survive. We'd make it through.

Unfortunately, I had trouble believing.

I sighed, closed the door to let him sleep and went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen, but heard me as I came in. She looked worn and haggard from the situation already. I could only imagine how bad I looked. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Is he asleep?" she asked.

I nodded. "For now."

"Good. That poor boy needs all the rest he can get." She sighed and pulled away. "He's going to have it rough for awhile."

"Thanks mom, for helping today. I know he'll find it hard with the situation at the moment, but I just knew that he wouldn't want to stay at the Sharing Centre."

"I know. Don't worry; we're all just happy to help." She patted me on the shoulder. "You did good today, Jake. He'll thank you for it one day."

I shrugged. "I don't know, mom. It seems like he'll be moving away soon. When they get into contact with his relatives anyway. His whole life is changing. Y'know before, all he used to want was his mom back… but now… it all just seems so cruel."

"He'll get better. He'll learn to deal and live again. Don't you worry. Even if he moves, he'll still have you as a friend."

I nodded. _But will we still have Earth? Or will we lose? _Having a friend won't make a difference when you're all controllers.

Mom leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Now, go wash up. Tom and your father will be home soon. They'll be wanting dinner."

I shook my head at her. "No, I can't. I'll eat when I get back. I just rang Rachel for any homework notes I might've missed today and she told me to go pick them up from her house." The lies came easy to my lips these days.

Mom looked at me as I crossed to the door. "Would you like me to drive you? It's a fair walk."

I paused, my hand on the handle. "Nah, thanks. The walk will do me good." _Or flight. _I pointed upstairs. "Can you keep an eye on him?"

She smiled softly at me. "Sure. It's already done."

I started to leave, but then turned around. "And mom? Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo."

* * *

"So what the hell happened, Jake?" Rachel stormed. She looked angry and upset. "Is it true? Is Marco's dad really gone?"

"From the looks of it, I'm afraid so. I knew you guys would be worried, which is why I called the meeting. It looks like this is going to bring about some big changes to the Animorphs."

Rachel's reply was to slam her fist into a wood pillar.

Tobias spoke up from his perch. (I was flying the land right next to it when it went up. It was shocking to watch; like a fireball. It burnt the whole area to a crisp in nothing flat! Let me tell you, it was _hot._ Singed my feathers and everything.)

"How's Marco?" Cassie spoke softly from her seat in a bale of hay. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

I sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. "He's… not so good. When I left the school, I first went to his house, but I ended up finding him at the site. Tobias is right; there's not much left."

Rachel grumbled. "I still don't see why we couldn't have helped you look. I mean, we're his friends, right?" This was surprising to see. Hard-as-nails, all-for-it gung-ho Rachel was upset. And considering how she and Marco usually bickered like there was no tomorrow, it really was quite alarming. If Marco were here - under normal circumstances, of course - his jaw would've been glued to the floor in disbelief, along with a stupid comment. But then, we couldn't be in this fight for Earth without knowing each other inside and out, completely and totally. We have to be able to know our reactions to dangerous and different situations.

I looked at Rachel. "Yes, we're his friends. More than that; we're his family." But remember, we don't hang out as a group in school. According to everyone else, I'm his friend. But that's not what's important now."

I told them about the situation with the cops and Chapman at Marco's house. How Marco had assaulted them – three times. And about how they had tried to take him away to the Sharing YRC and how he might eventually leave to live with distant relatives. "For now, he's staying with me. But it was a close one. He was almost arrested. But then it got weird. The cops got just a little too violent themselves. It was unusual. I really wish that it was all a coincidence, but considering… I think there's something more to it. Marco certainly seemed to hold a lot of interest to them. But as far as they know, Marco's just a schoolboy. They wouldn't go out of their way so firmly just for one kid… something's up. We need to find out what they know."

Tobias spoke up. (We should check with Eric, see what he knows.)

"I agree. If anyone knows anything, it would be him," Rachel said.

"Right. Tobias, did you want to check it out with him tomorrow?"

(Sure.)

"I'll go too." Rachel said. "I wanna know what's going on. Do you really think it has something to do with Yeerks?"

I smiled grimly, "That's what we're gonna find out."

* * *

Not too much of a cliffie for you. If any books said anything about Jake's mom's profession, then I didn't know about it and it was convenient for her to be able to 'save' Marco.

And I almost know now on where I'm going with this… almost. So if anyone has any ideas, I'm open for suggestions tho! Please!! Until next time, Cheers, Fletty!


End file.
